Harrison Protocol
'''The Harrison Protocol '''was a protocol in the United States during the outbreak, accepted by the Pentagon on April 26th. The Protocol was accepted by most of the US Military and eventually extended to most post-outbreak civilizations, including city-states. The original document of General Lee Harrison regarding it was approved as an official protocol two days after its draft. The Document Introduction The Walkers Syndrome, in its horror, has proven hard to detect in the blood stream. However, it is possible to identify an infected before they turn. All infected have at lest one bite mark on their body, before symptoms start. So, I, General Lee Harrison of the 24th Regiment in Fort Stockton, Texas, have began a protocol for how to identify and subdue infected troops and civilians. Identifying an Infected The first step in stopping the outbreak from damaging the army in major ways is to find a way fully identify an infected. First, bite marks are the only sure way to tell before symptoms set in. An infected individual, aware of the bite, will do anything to resist tests through blood and visual search. Such a person must be subdued, and checked. If proven unmarked, they are free to go. If not, they are infected. This will be exercised brutally by all soldiers under the Harrison Protocol. Proper Control of an Infected Individual An infected individual is a dangerous being, capable of infecting you and anyone else. They must be restrained immediately when found to be infected. Report the infection to a local quarter master, and request the gun with the most amount of ammo that is not automatic in the base. This is to use as little valuable ammo as possible. Perform the execution of the infected individual swiftly, a quick bullet to the brain works and is advisable. Burn the body, and bury the ashes. Exceptions Exceptions to this protocol are only when the infected is near a medical facility that can be used to research it. Even then, one security guard must be around at all times to kill it if it poses any threat, and this is the only acceptable exception. Acceptance by the Pentagon The Pentagon accepted this protocol quickly, and made it nationwide within two days of being proposed, on April 24th. It was accepted quickly due to it being accepted by most generals nationwide, and its relative success rating. It was the first of several protocols that would follow the fall of America until it was done. The protocol had a high success rate in battles, though, and extended the American rule over North America. In the Post-Outbreak World After the fall of America, the Harrison Protocol was remembered by ex-US military units. ﻿It was accepted by numerous nations, such as the Chicago Kingdom, California, New Central Canada, and the Remnants. While most nations have similar rules, only those four have the protocol as an official military doctrine. It has become a major part of post-outbreak military procedures, and is trained with robotic dummies that simulate the infected individual's struggling. Category:In-Universe